


Aired

by demonshide7



Series: Elements [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is celebrating his 40th birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aired Parte Une

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!! Changmin uses the 'F' word in a whole string! Explicit smex! Loads of swearing!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the main story. The other 'chapters' happened because Jaejoong and Yunho were just took @$#$%&@#!

  
~*~  
Air...

It was always between them.

Jaejoong measured the heaviness of his feelings by the heaviness of the air between them. When the air is thin due to the huge amount of air between them, Jaejoong's heart felt heavy. When the air between them was thicker, almost the very same air shared between them, his heart felt lighter, skipping around inside of him with delight.  
  
But it has been many years since they shared the same air. He had turned 40 a few days ago. He was currently 'celebrating' the other's 40th birthday...alone. Without the other. His heart felt like the weight of the world was living in it.

He raised his glass of Ardbergh towards the dying sun in his Tahitian over water bungalow.  
  
"May you find your happiness, Jung Yunho! Happy fortieth!!!!" Jaejoong yelled to the creatures in the sea.

He tossed down the measure of liquor into his throat and savored the heat sliding down, warming him from the inside.

He sighed. It was temporary heat he supposed. He hasn't felt warmth in a long while after all. Military was a breeze. He'd done worst when he was a trainee in SME. Ah, the good ole days... He smiled bitterly.  
  
Yuchun was in the US, currently. Filming another movie. Junsu had flown in with him to San Francisco for a "honeymoon" where they got married a few years back, but he was also scheduled to get his ass to New York. He was starring in the Broadway production of "I and the King" - a weird parody of the King and I. It has become quite a popular production.  
  
So Jaejoong was alone today. He started reserving his birthdays and that one's birthdays for some alone time. Dramas, songwriting, directing... They kept him busy. He hasn't married yet...  
  
Well, it's not like his parents didn't know HOW he was. Or WHO he was waiting for...

Jaejoong shook his head. No! He is done waiting! He is NOT waiting! Not anymore!  
  
"I'm forty for fuck's sakes!" he cursed to himself.  
  
His cell phone rang. He smirked. Even here, cell phones were within reach. He looked at the number. It was his manager.  
  
"Jaejoong hyung," the manager began. "The script you wrote. Jung Yunho wanted to be a part of it."  
  
Jaejoong's heart skidded into his rib cage. It was as if the air between Yunho and him suddenly became heavier. As if he shared the same air.... Dammit!!!!  
  
"Tell him, no. Tell him the subject matter would make his clean man image be... Tarnished. Or did he want to be painted with the brush that screams 'gay'? And also tell him that I play the second lead, so...," Jaejoong said.  
  
"He's not taking no for an answer, Jaejoong hyung," his manager said.  
  
Jaejoong sighed. "Tell him that the writer doesn't particularly like TVXQ part deux."  
  
"Huh? But you love them!?!"  
  
"Not anymore! And Uhnyeong? I'd really like it if you didn't tell anyone who wrote it," Jaejoong warned. "One more thing... I will not be answering calls until next week or so. Tonight especially, I think I want to be drunk. And tomorrow? I might start looking at pretty girls. Who knows? I might come home a married man! Forty is a mountain, right? It's a long time waiting. So, tell Jung Yunho... Be happy. But no."  
  
"Hyung? Wait, hyung...."  
  
Jaejoong turned off the phone.  
  
He tossed the phone on the circular bed.  
  
He turned on the water in the tub right outside his bungalow. The hot water was as hot as he dared it to be. He took off the lavalava around his waist and slipped into the scented bath.  
  
Tonight, it was just the ghosts of his nefarious past and himself in this inky darkness.  
  
He sighed.

"Jung Yunho!" he yelled into the night. "You hear me? I wish you every fucking happiness your greedy heart can hold! And then some! I hope you find the girl of your dreams, marry her, and have all the kids your fucking loins can hold! That fucking football team you fucking wanted!"  
  
He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "I have loved you far too long! Hoped for you far too long! So, happy birthday, bastard! I'm letting you go! Set me free also! Saeng fucking chuka hamni fucking da!"  
  
He listened to the night air. There was only the sounds of birds twittering, bugs flying fish splashing, the sea breaking over the beach.  
  
Laughter bubbled out from him that he let it out in rolls and peals until he was sobbing. He closed his lips and gritted his teeth. The tears silently rolled down his cheeks. He submerged himself in the water and calmly held himself there.  
  
There was peace in the water. It muffled the outside world until all you could hear was your own heartbeat. It slowed down as one grew calmer... Three beat...two beats...one...  
  
He was startled to find himself being pulled roughly out of the tub by a pair of familiar arms.  
  
"God, hyung! Is he breathing? Jesus fucking Christ! I didn't... What the hell?!?! I... Yuchun said... Junsu said.... Goddammit!!! Is he....???!?"  
  
Jaejoong was so dazed he couldn't speak. It was Shim Changmin's agitated voice.  
  
A pair of arms held him gently to a very familiar chest.  
  
"Jaejoongie!" Yunho was exclaiming before a pair of lips fitted themselves over his lips and air was breathed into his mouth even as he was gently laid down on the decking of the bungalow.  
  
He gasped. His tongue slithered to taste the lips that held his. Yunho's lips immediately responded. Tongue met tongue as Yunho crushed the dripping wet, naked body he held closer to his own.  
  
There were moments when the air Jaejoong expelled were inhaled by the man that held him close. There were moments when the opposite was also true. Jaejoong inhaled the air the other expelled. And then there were those moments when Jaejoong felt the most alive, when the air was sucked out of him so effortlessly by the man that held on to him like a drowning man.  
  
"...Yuchun! How is he not suicidal?!?! Hyung is right now giving him mouth to mouth to fucking revive him! See?"  
  
A chuckle came from the video feed. "Changmin, there's a lot of mouth to mouth action going on, but I think Yunho hyung is trying to suck out Jaejoong hyung's air more than give it to him."  
  
Yunho turned away from Changmin and laid Jaejoong gently on the deck without breaking the contact of their lips. His body followed the line of Jaejoong's body.  
  
"If I were you, Changmin, I'd clear out like soon because you're about to see some YunJae porn up close and personal," chuckled an amused Junsu.  
  
"Yunho," Jaejoong breathed. "Wait... Stop...."  
  
But his body wanted more.... His hands came up, but they stopped short. They were captured by Yunho's hands in his as he pressed his body into Jaejoong's. The familiar heat made Jaejoong groan.  
  
"Ah, gahhhh!!!???!!?!! Jeez!!!! Aish!!! I'm walking back to MY personal bungalow! If you care anything at all about me, find me there when you come up for air!!!! And fuckety fuck fuck fuck!!! Happy fucking birthday! Both of you, horny fuckers!!!!"  
  
Yunho's mouth finally allowed Jaejoong to breath, but his breath caught in his throat as Yunho's lips trailed down his neck, sucking at his pulse point.  
  
Jaejoong groaned. The air was heavy. It was heavy with desire and lust... As heavy as the sacks that suddenly felt constricted beneath where his cock lay throbbing. Yunho growled as he tore the lavalava around his own waist. Jaejoong felt Yunho's turgid pulsating cock on top of his. He groaned as his pelvis ground up. His hips became restless, undulating, grinding, beneath the man that held him down. He thrust up and Yunho thrust down, meeting his motions and mirroring them.  
  
Fuck! Yunho's body pinned him down and it felt so damn fucking good.  
  
Yunho's mouth was restless seeking his pulse points, his ear lobes, his mouth.  
  
"Yunho..." Jaejoong breathed..  
  
And his mouth was again captured by gentle lips and questing tongue. Heat suffused his body. He writhed against the man above him seeking something. This heated air between them remained unchanged. Whenever their skin touched, the air was electric - tendrils of energy rubbing against his insides. Jaejoong knew they weren't thinking clearly. The air was just too full of their need.  
  
Jaejoong wanted Yunho to rub faster against him. There was only so much air he can suck in. Precious, precious air that was Yunho. Yunho slowed down the pressure. He slid lower...  
  
"God! No! Wait! Wait... a... wait...min..." Jaejoong panted.  
  
His lips were again captured, his tongue sucked on. Jaejoong's mind was just out of air. His body's need, its desires took over. Jaejoong undulated beneath Yunho. He needed...  
  
Yunho kept kissing Jaejoong, not allowing the man to think just yet. Their breath became shallow as they rubbed against each other, feeling their erections make sweet friction against each other.  
  
"Jaejoongie," Yunho breathed against his mouth. "Come with me... I'll wait for you."  
  
He captured Jaejoong's now very puffy lips between his own and proceeded to devour them, sucking first on the bottom and then nibbling on the upper lips, then forcing his tongue in the gap between Jaejoong's teeth to taste the sweet nectar within. His hips matched Jaejoong's cadence. The slow slide against each other was too much to bear for both.  
  
Jaejoong groaned as his balls contracted and he spilled seconds before Yunho did the same. Yunho kept rubbing against him. The semen that pooled between them making the nonexistent gap slick. The constant slide of Yunho's length against his brought his penis roaring back to life.  
  
Yunho chuckled. Jaejoong blushed then he gasped as he felt Yunho's own length growing yet again.

"Wait... We...ah...fuck...Yunho..." Jaejoong's breathing again became erratic. His heart thundered in his ribcage. The air was really thick and heavy with his need. Jaejoong had never felt so alive.  
  
~¡~  
  
"Are we finally awake?" Changmin's voice shook Jaejoong awake.  
  
He blinked, pouting. The air was thick, heavy...ripe...  
  
He looked out and said huskily, "Looks like rain."  
  
"You yelled so much last night, you lost your voice?" Changmin asked cattily.  
  
"Changmin!" Yunho admonished.  
  
"This is not normal, hyung! Not normal!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Jaejoong apologized.  
  
He doesn't remember much of last night. All he remembered was heavy air, breathing freely, feeling limbs and lips and...  
  
"You should have started with talking instead of...well...that!" Changmin exclaimed.  
  
"Changmin!" Yunho warned.  
  
He glanced at Jaejoong who pulled the sheet around his waist and higher up his chest.  Uncertainty clouded his face.  
  
Jaejoong heard Yunho sigh. He watched Yunho stride from the table to the bed and felt Yunho tug on the sheet he was trying to wrap around himself. He glanced up at the face he hasn't seen this close since...forever...  
  
"Move over," Yunho said.  
  
"Big bed," Jaejoong muttered, not letting go. He was naked for fuck's sake! And these two fuckers weren't!   
  
Yunho sighed and let go of the sheet. He sat on the bed and hauled Jaejoong to him.  
  
"Jaejoongie, I do not regret last night at all," Yunho began. "You and I... Well... We were never... conventional. So..."  
  
Yunho urged the man to look at him using his hand and fingers to gently lift up Jaejoong's eyes to his.  
  
"It was more than I deserve. You are more than I deserve. Thank you for my birthday gift. It was the best thing anyone could have given me. Now, you and I need to talk. But last night is not something for you to feel uncertain about. Nor do you need to regret it," Yunho said.  
  
The other side of the bed dipped with Changmin's weight.  
  
"Despite the fact that well.... I saw all that," Changmin began. "I do not mind it, hyung. I mean you and Yunho hyung being... You know... Erm... Together."  
  
Jaejoong's eyes sheened with tears.  
  
Changmin whipped out his phone because it was vibrating.  
  
He saw the number and video fed it.  
  
"What do you want?!?" he asked with disgruntlement.  
  
"Jaejoong hyung! Were you trying to commit suicide?" Junsu squeaked.  
  
"No," Jaejoong answered huskily. "I would have come up for air when I needed to."  
  
"So, what happened after they overreacted was..."  
  
Jaejoong blushed. And muttered something.  
  
"What, hyung?!?"  
  
"When a person who has been starved for air is given that, the air becomes as addicting as a drug. I couldn't....help myself," he said a little louder.  
  
Kim Jaejoong wasn’t sure what was going on anymore.   
  
Last night was… well… everything he had dreamed of in the last… too many years.  And Changmin was currently laying his head on Jaejoong’s leg, while the rest of Jaejoong was hauled close to Yunho’s body.   
   
Yuchun chuckled from the video feed.  “I think you’re in a state of shock, hyung.  Hey, happy birthday.  I couldn’t get them to come any time sooner,” he said.  “I know we’re so busy and you always take the time during your birthday to be ‘alone’… It’s just that I didn’t like thinking of you alone on your 40th.  So I sent them.  Or actually, Junsu and I sent them…”  
  
“We just wanted to know where he was… We would have come… well… sort of… “ Changmin muttered.  “It wasn’t easy trying to barge in after so long, you know.”  
  
Junsu nodded in the video feed next to a smiling Yuchun.   
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be shooting a movie?” Jaejoong rasped.  
  
“I am, hyung!  Just that I get one day as a break!  Junsu and I are going to fisherman’s wharf and doing the tourist thing!” Yuchun answered.  “Then he can have me for tonight and tomorrow night, then I have to send him to New York.”  
  
“Is it the travelling troupe, Junsu?” Jaejoong asked.  “I thought I heard you say that.”  
  
“It’s not, hyung.  I mean, I was thinking about it, but no.  This one runs for a month.  So, are you going to come up here for a little bit before you go and film that project you are doing?”  
  
Yunho hugged Jaejoong tighter to him.  “By the way, why am I not good enough for the project?”  
  
Jaejoong blushed.  “I… uh…”  
  
“You turned down hyung?” Junsu squeaked into the video feed.   
  
Jaejoong sighed.  “Well… it’s…” he hesitated...  
“…complicated…” he finished lamely.  
  
“He was letting me go, he said,” Yunho chuckled.  “Then he proceeded to devour my soul.”  
  
“I think it was the other way around,” Changmin scoffed. “Well, perhaps more like Jaejoong hyung’s body or something…”  
  
Jaejoong tentatively reached out a hand to touch Changmin’s hair.  It hovered, trembling, as if afraid to find Changmin a figment of his imagination.  
  
Changmin sighed.  He took Jaejoong’s hand and placed it on his head.  He even rubbed his head, guiding Jaejoong’s fingers. 

Jaejoong sighed, smiling at the younger man.  
  
“Are you happy with your presents, hyung?” Yuchun asked.  
  
Jaejoong nodded.  
  
“They’re cooperating right now,” he whispered.  “And if it’s a dream because I somehow died…”  
  
“You said you weren’t suicidal!” Changmin exclaimed.   
  
“I mean… If I died?” Jaejoong said.  “I didn’t mean to do it?”  
  
“Your heaven?” Yuchun asked.  
  
“Yeah.  But it’s not perfect since you guys are so far away,” Jaejoong said.   
  
“Maybe next year, you can invite us to your get away,” Junsu said.  “So on your 41st birthday, we can all be… together.  Creating our heaven on earth.”  
  
“If it includes all of you, then yes,” Jaejoong smiled.   
  
“I suggest you leave them alone for a little while, Changmin,” Yuchun said.   
  
“But I was just…  Fine,” Changmin said.  “I’ll go and rustle up something to eat for all three of us.”  
   
Jaejoong fell quiet at Changmin’s exit.  
  
“Jaejoongie,” Yunho cooed.  “Am I not enough?”  
  
“Umm… for the project, Yunho.  It’s dealing with men...loving men… “  
  
“Like you and me?” Yunho asked.  
  
“Yes… so, don’t do it.  You’ll tarnish your image,” Jaejoong said.  
  
“But you’re willing to tarnish yours,” Yunho said.  
  
“It’s a good story, Yunho,” Jaejoong said.  “And people have already speculated about me anyway.”  
  
“I know it’s a good story, Jae,” Yunho sighed.  “When I found out that you were going to be second lead, I didn’t want anyone else but me in the first lead.  So say okay.”  
  
“Yunho…” Jaejoong closed his eyes.  “I don’t want you hurt… not even by this.”  
  
“I won’t.  I don’t care anymore what the world says, I want them to know, between you and me… there is always an instant chemical reaction.  No one else but you sets my sparks flying,” Yunho said.  
  
“I…I…I see…” Jaejoong said.  
  
“I think it’s the same with you,” Yunho said.  “Don’t send me away, Jaejoongie.  I want to be here.  I swear.  I don’t want you to celebrate our birthdays alone, ever again.”  
  
“It took you so long… I was… I am…” Jaejoong sighed.  
  
“I know.  Like Changmin explained… It became difficult to come and knock and say hello.  I thought maybe you didn’t want me.  And we stood outside your door for the longest time just listening.  I couldn’t come in when I heard you call me a bastard.  I felt the air got sucked out of me, and I felt like I was in a desert and you were out in some mountain in the Himalayas.  There felt too much air between you and me,” Yunho tried to explain.  
  
“Air?” Jaejoong asked.   
  
“I always felt easier when I come back to Seoul and hear that you’re there as well.  When I’m in Japan and you’re in Seoul, my heart feels heavy… my chest feels constricted.  I can’t breathe easily.  If you’re in Tokyo and I’m in Seoul, I feel the same.  When we’re both in Japan, I breathe easier.  But even if I stop by your house, I couldn’t bring myself to come over and knock and beg entry.  Even when I knew you were home.  It always felt like the air between us was as vast as the ocean.  When I happen to glimpse you coming out of your place, my heart would make leaps and bounds and thud around my ribs, but I still couldn’t come to see you.  I feared your rejection.”  
  
“But I was always sure of yours,” Jaejoong said simply.  “I was getting tired of it.  Last night was going to be the last time I toasted your birthday.  I was going to find someone else.  To make me forget you… and… your… love…”  
  
“No, I won’t let you give me up,” Yunho chuckled.  “Hell, now that I know I’m welcome, I’m going to remind you every single day!”  
  
Jaejoong sighed.  “I can’t quite… that’s not really… life… you know…”  
  
Yunho snuggled closer to the only person he’s ever felt so vulnerable with.  
  
“I know it’s not going to be easy.  I’m sure our fights will be just as spectacular as last night was… but I don’t care, Jaejoongie.   I want to be there for all of it.  Just don’t allow me to walk off next time…”  
  
“Don’t walk off, then,” Jaejoong muttered.  
  
“You’re right… I’ll stay and hash it out with you,” Yunho said.  
  
“Or come back after a few hours… just don’t let it turn to a day or months… or years…” Jaejoong said.  
  
“Come find me, next time,” Yunho said.  
  
“I did… but I remembered what you said the last time… So I… And there was… she said… And I couldn’t… it hurt… so I…” Jaejoong stammered.  
  
Yunho kissed the trembling mouth.  She did go there, like Yuchun had said.  That witch… Yunho vowed to get even… wait… he won’t have to… not if the movie Jaejoong was doing would have him as first lead…  
  
“I promise I will always make the time to call and reach out… And on the time I don’t take your call… I’ll be in my grave, Jaejoongie… at least, this time around,” Yunho vowed.

Jaejoong nodded.  
   
Six months later, Go Ara and BoA had their jaws drop as Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong kissed when they received their awards for best couple of the year for their film about two lovers who couldn’t seem to find the time to be together until it was almost too late.   
   
“No, it wasn’t autobiographical,” Yunho said.  “Well, maybe a little.” 

He held onto Jaejoong’s hand easily as the other fielded questions on the other side.  He glanced at Jaejoong who held two awards in his hands.  For best film script and best actor.  Yunho held the couples award and another one for best actor.  

“That’s true, acting with Jaejoong somehow brings out the best actor in me,” Yunho grinned.  “I hope he’ll keep including me in his projects from now on.”  
  
~*~  
   
Jaejoong frowned at the reporter that asked the question.  Dong Bang Shin Ki as a whole sat on this press conference regarding a very interesting movie all five were set to film.  Yuchun and Junsu giggled together.  Changmin scoffed.  Yunho laughed, stood up, and carried his chair over to the side where Jaejoong sat.  The promoters thought Yunho and Jaejoong should sit at opposite ends.   
  
“Let me answer for him, shall I?” Yunho said, as he sat and took the other man’s hand in his.  
  
“I believe I am Jaejoong’s air.  And he is mine.  I can’t live without him,” Yunho answered.   
  
He watched Jaejoong frown and press his lips together.  He chuckled.   
  
“I hope he can’t live without me either,” Yunho smiled.   
  
Jaejoong caught Yunho’s eyes.  Yunho grinned at him and brought Jaejoong’s hand to his cheek.  
  
It seemed like the world (or maybe it was just the people in that room) sighed while watching Jaejoong’s lips turn up into a genuine smile.  One filled with a sense of wonder and a lot of happiness.  Even his eyes had turned mellow.  
  
“Thank you,” Jaejoong said to Yunho.  “I definitely have a hard time without you.”  
  
Changmin groaned.  “That film they did was a really good indication of how they are together.  So seriously?  What was with that question?”  
  
“And that girl that said that was probably jealous as hell,” Junsu drawled.  
  
Changmin frowned at the reporters.  
  
“You know, I took a lot on to get them together.  So don’t you go undoing everything I’ve done!  Yeah, yeah, they fight and argue, but they never go a day without one or the other getting back in touch,” he said.  
  
A picture was flashed on the screen behind them.  Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu and Yuchun looked up.   Jaejoong gasped in indignation.   
  
Yunho and Jaejoong arguing in front of a movie theater was shown.  Their faces looked angry.  Jaejoong had his hands all over the place.  The next picture was of Yunho pulling Jaejoong to him into a kiss.   
  
Yunho glanced at the picture then went back to looking at Jaejoong.  
  
Yunho glanced at the reporters and said, “Yes, well, that.  I admit it.  It was my fault.  I bought the wrong tickets and tried to blame Jaejoong for giving me the wrong information.  To make a long story short, I kissed him and enjoyed that more than watching a movie I didn’t want to see in the first place.  Someone said I really need to pick my battles.  Jaejoong agreed.  We do not go out to watch movies anymore.  We go out to eat, watch Junsu, Changmin and Yuchun at their endeavors, etc.  But movies we decided are better spent watching at home together.”  
  
Jaejoong laughed, covering his mouth with a hand.  “And if we argue,” he said, “only these three are witnesses.”

Yunho looked at the crowd of reporters, “Yes, Jaejoongie and I argue horribly.  No, it never gets to the point where we end up hurting each other physically.  However, we’ve said mean things to each other.”  
  
Jaejoong looked at Yunho very seriously.   
  
Yunho looked at him as well and said, “The thing is… when Jaejoong starts calling me names, he immediately regrets it and starts tearing up.  So then I feel bad.  I feel horrible that I allowed the fight to get to that point...”  
  
“And when all is said and done, they’re both blubbering idiots,” Changmin interrupted.  “I keep asking why the hell do they even fight?!?”  
  
Jaejoong chuckled, blushed and covered his cheeks with his hands.  Then he clapped one of his hands on his mouth.  Yunho, seeing that, laughed with delight.  
  
“Well, there is definitely that,” Yunho chuckled, though he didn’t elaborate on that.  “Jae and I can’t help it.  We have very strong opinions and personalities.  He’s like the spark to my tinder.  So…”  
  
“We push and pull to see how far the other would allow us to go,” Jaejoong explained.  “For me, usually it’s because I think he will…”  
  
His eyes suddenly popped wide open.  He bit his lip.  He looked at Yunho with uncertainty.  
  
Yunho looked concerned.   
“Finish your words,” he cajoled.  “Nothing you say will make me angry.”  
  
Jaejoong kept looking at Yunho and almost whispered, “…forget me.”  
  
Yunho stood up and hauled Jaejoong to him.  Jaejoong was being hugged tightly in front of the press.   
  
“They’re new at this.  You can tell,” Yuchun surmised drily, but with an ear splitting grin.  
  
Yunho let go of Jaejoong to look around.  He held Jaejoong’s hand tightly and proceeded to escape through the nearest exit doors.  
  
Changmin sighed a long suffering sigh.  Although the press could see his lopsided smile, nonetheless.  
“Honeymoon phase,” Changmin said.  “So direct your questions to us, we’ll answer them.”  
  
“Get married?!?” Junsu squeaked.  “Is that legal in South Korea?”  
  
“….change?” Yuchun repeated.  Then he guffawed loudly.  “Yunho hyung would NOT make for a pretty girl!”  
  
“Ew!” Changmin agreed.  “Jaejoong hyung, maybe.  But I think Yunho hyung would miss the current Jaejoong hyung.  Something about all those hard planes and angles.”  
  
“What are they doing?” Junsu asked, noting that the cameras all seem to focus up on the screen.  
  
The three looked up. An enterprising cameraman followed Yunho and Jaejoong in the bowels of the lush hotel they were in.  Everyone in the room watched as Yunho tenderly kissed Jaejoong.  
  
“I would never forget, Jaejoongie.  I didn’t forget…  I was… It was… It just took too long to come to you,” Yunho was heard saying.  “But I’m here now.  And I swear, I’m going to stay.  Arrasso?”  
  
Jaejoong nodded.   
  
Yunho leaned back in to kiss the other again.  Then he led Jaejoong out towards another exit door and into the bright sunlight.   
  
“Well, that was that,” Changmin said.  “You heard the man, you saw them kiss… It’s all good, right?  Look forward to the movie.  I swear, it’ll be a really good one.  Full of action and bad boys… That’s mainly me.”  
  
Junsu thumped his head, “Hey!  Just because you get the opening credits it doesn’t mean you’re the star!”  
  
Yuchun chuckled.  “We will strive to show you different sides of our characters.  Changmin becomes a very docile, innocent man.  I thought for a while there he became Im Siwan in Misaeng.  He is really pulling all the stops in his acting for this one.”  
  
“Me?” Junsu asked.  “Oh, I’m a bad, bad, bad boy.”  
  
“He corrupts the innocent me, like he does in real life,” Changmin said, ducking to avoid Junsu’s thump on his head.   
  
Yuchun just laughed, catching the falling fist, an inch short from Changmin’s head.  
“I play… what I always play… Cool, calm and collected Park Yuchun,” he chuckled.   
  
Changmin looked at Yuchun then he caught Junsu’s eye.   
  
“Yes, yes, Mr. Cool…” Changmin said.  “He really needs to cool off.”  
  
Junsu stood up and poured his ice water over Yuchun’s head.  Yuchun just smiled.  Then he grabbed Changmin’s and his ice water and splashed Junsu and Changmin.   
  
“Oh, sexy,” Yuchun said.  “Right everyone?”  
  
The water had made the two’s white shirts stick to their sculpted abs.  Changmin and Junsu shook the water from their faces.   
It did look like a commercial for some refreshing drink.  And that definitely ended the interview.  
  
The management released a clip from the movie.  It was a similar scene of Changmin, Junsu and Yuchun shaking their wet heads, white shirts dripping wet, emphasizing sculpted bodies.


	2. Aired ~ Parte Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin uploaded another video. Hence, YunJae news is again...aired.

  
"It aired!" Changmin exclaimed.   
  
"What?!" Yuchun asked.   
  
"The clip I sent," Changmin said.   
  
"Of them arguing?!" Junsu asked.   
  
Changmin nodded.   
  
"It's on YouTube!" Yuchun exclaimed.   
  
"Oh, my god! They'll kill you! This was obviously during our Hawaiian vacation! In fucking Maui!" Junsu exclaimed.   
  
They sat and watched the clip.

~*~  
  
"For heaven's sake, Yunho! It's obviously three miles down! It said past mile marker 61 turn left!" Jaejoong was yelling.   
  
"Where do you turn left here, Joongie? There was only a path to turn right!"   
  
"And that's why we're stuck. In a mud track. In front of a gate that is locked tight," Jaejoong said.   
  
"Then help me get us back on the road and YOU can drive!" Yunho yelled.   
  
Jaejoong began looking around the jeep. Then he started looking near the jeep.   
  
"What are you doing?!?! Just get over here and push!" Yunho yelled.   
  
"The wheels are stuck, Yunho! We need something to get them unstuck! You three! Get off and find something that will help disperse the mud!"   
  
"I just need you guys to push!" Yunho yelled.   
  
"You'll get the wheels stuck more! Just listen to me for a bit!"   
  
"Jaejoong, I'm tired! If you hadn't insisted on following some weird book about some obscure place in Maui, maybe we wouldn't have been here stuck on this road!"   
  
Jaejoong pouted. "Seriously?!?! You're going to say that?!? Next time, I won't ask you to come with me then!"   
  
Yunho looked at Jaejoong who looked hurt.   
  
Yunho yelled at the sky.   
  
Jaejoong did the same. Then he calmly walked over to Yunho and went on tiptoes to kiss the man.   
  
Yunho caught Jaejoong to him and deepened the kiss.   
"I'm sorry, Jaejoongie," he breathed against Jae's lips. "But can we go to that pool another day? I have a surprise waiting for you in Hana. I wanted it to be a surprise. And everything was just... I'm sorry."   
  
Jaejoong looked at Yunho. "Why didn't you say so? But will you listen to me about the car? Let me try my way okay? We will still need to push, but we just need some twigs or something for traction. Trust me, this happened to me before. And no amount of pushing will help unless we carry the jeep out of the mud and I don't think we're strong enough to do that."   
  
Yunho chuckled.   
"Okay. Hey, you three, look for twigs or something to give the wheels traction. We'll get to Hana and relax. We'll go adventuring another day. I swear."   
  
"No more arguing?" Junsu was heard.   
  
"Yeah. Especially if I get what I'm after tonight," Yunho said suggestively.

~*~  
  
The video ended.   
  
The three looked at each other and laughed. They remembered that Yunho did get what he wanted. And they still went to the pool that Jaejoong had wanted to see according to the book the next day.   
  
"Changmin!" Yunho yelled from the doorway.   
  
"Uh-oh," Yuchun said.   
  
"Do you know that once it's on the internet it's difficult to ever take it down? Especially when one of our fans already has it?" Jaejoong said quietly as he gently closed the door to Yuchun's house.   
  
The quiet tone was more scary to Changmin.   
  
"Hyung, you know it's only because he's a YunJae fan, too," Junsu tried to defend Changmin.   
  
"The media has enough fodder. He doesn't need to add more of us arguing," Jaejoong said.   
  
"Can't I just wring his head, Jae?" Yunho asked. "After all he and I did those years with SM, I can't believe he'd do something like this! Where has you mind gone?"   
  
"Hyung! The media and netizens are all asking what it is that you wanted," Yuchun said. "The media is hoping for an interview for clarification."   
  
Jaejoong swung his gaze to Yuchun.   
  
"I suggest doing an interview," Yuchun said. "And it would be a great way to promote the drama you are currently filming."   
  
Yunho frowned. He hated interviews. Jaejoong looked at him with concern.   
  
"I know it's part of our jobs, but... I really do not like interviews," Yunho said. "Especially when I'm promoting something and they want to talk about something else."   
  
Changmin rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? You like talking about Jaejoong hyung and yourself!"   
  
"Because I can now! But back then..." Yunho argued. "Oh. They'll ask about Jaejoong and what I wanted from him."   
  
"Yunho, you can't tell the truth, dammit!" Jaejoong said. "That will..."   
  
Yunho went to embrace the smaller man. He grinned.   
"I know. It will embarrass you," Yunho said.   
  
  
The press conference had Jaejoong blushing and the other three giggling.   
  
"Well, you see, I can't tell you. Jaejoong would be mad at me," Yunho said.   
  
"Is it at least PG13?" a reporter asked.   
  
Yunho laughed.   
  
Jaejoong gasped.   
  
Yuchun and Changmin laughed so hard, Junsu was getting alarmed.   
  
"Now, you see... Jaejoong is so...mmuhnhhpppmmhn," Yunho said.   
  
Jaejoong muffled his mouth with his hand and hurriedly hauled Yunho away from the press conference. He actually carried Yunho on his back while still holding one hand over his mouth.   
  
Since the other three couldn't talk either from holding their sides and laughing, the press conference was concluded.


	3. Aired ~ Parte Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights last time. Kisses this time. They are once again aired.

  
Jaejoong was not feeling well. But they were promoting a movie. Yunho insisted on Jaejoong going to this press conference even though his part was rather minor. Jaejoong was already running a fever.   
  
"Jaejoong! Are you listening?" Yunho's voice was escalating.   
  
Jaejoong's head throbbed, but he nodded.   
  
Yunho kept talking about what was expected of the principal characters.   
  
Yunho left for a brief moment and Jaejoong asked a coordinator for some ibuprofen.   
  
The press conference was alright except that walking there had Jaejoong stumbling which caused him to lean into one of the senior actors.   
  
"Are you okay, Jaejoongie?" the actor asked. He was married, but ohh, he was incredibly handsome.   
  
"Yeah, sunbaenim. Just a little fever."   
  
Yunho caught sight of the slightly older man feeling Jaejoong's head and frowning. He didn't like that. He ignored Jaejoong.   
  
The press asked Yunho if they were fighting. Yunho said no, but his tone was angry and closed.   
  
The older man tried to tell Yunho about Jaejoong, but Yunho kept avoiding him.   
  
Jaejoong was unnaturally quiet directing most questions to the principal characters, Yunho, the older man and the two ladies with them.   
  
There was a point when Jaejoong couldn't stand it anymore. The fever was not leaving his body. He stood up and bowed to the press conference. He was going to tell them why he needs to leave immediately, but he felt dizzy and blacked out.   
  
Yunho was so alarmed to see Jaejoong's body crumple, he jumped up and caught him before he completely hit the ground.   
  
"Jaejoongie!" Yunho was calling frantically.   
  
"I tried to tell you awhile ago, Yunho-ssi. Jaejoongie came out with a very high fever," the older man said. "But you were too busy to listen."   
  
Yunho's mouth tightened.   
He scooped Jaejoong to him, kissed his forehead and stood up. He bowed to the press conference.   
  
"I'm sorry, but Jaejoong is more important right now," he said. "Hell! He should be more important every time, but I keep forgetting."   
  
He strode away quickly.   
Some cameraman followed the duo to the hospital.   
  
"Yunho," Jaejoong was heard. "What are you talking about? I didn't flirt with your co-star!"   
  
"Well, I got jealous because he was holding you tightly after you stumbled. Why didn't you tell me you were not feeling good?" Yunho asked.   
  
"Because the conference was important to you and you wanted me there. I just couldn't take it much more so I was going to tell them that I needed to leave and come to the hospital for some antibiotics," Jaejoong said. "But I guess I ruined your press conference. I'm sorry, Yunho."   
  
"No, Jaejoongie, I'm sorry," Yunho said, catching the other man's hand in his. "Nothing is more important than you. Not even my directing debut."   
  
"But Yunho..." A finger was placed on Jaejoong's lips.   
  
"Shhhh. Just get better. Then you can make it up to me," Yunho said.   
  
"How? I can't give back your directing debut press conference!" Jaejoong protested.   
  
"In kind then?"   
  
"What kind?"   
  
"Hmmm. You can kiss me publicly in very public places for the next six months. It would generate so much buzz, my movie would have no choice but to be seen over and over," Yunho chuckled.   
  
"Yunho! That would be..."   
  
"Hyung! What the hell?!?!" Changmin barged into the room. "You guys keep making the news! Everyone wants Yunho to carry them off like he did you today!"   
  
"Changmin! Ask Jaejoong hyung if he's okay first! Geez!" Junsu admonished. "We brought you juice, hyung."   
  
"Yuchun is still in Europe?" Yunho asked.   
  
"Yeah, but he called asking what the hell happened. He even asked if hyung was pregnant," Junsu said.   
  
"Pregnant?!?!" Jaejoong asked. "Is he crazy? How the hell does a man get pregnant?"   
  
"Well, they actually can now," Changmin said.   
  
"That's with a lab, idiot!" Jaejoong exclaimed. "Why would Yuchun think pregnant?"   
  
"Because you 'fainted', love," Yunho said. "That's how the French media interpreted your blacking out."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"What if you really are pregnant?" Changmin asked. "Considering how much you and Yunho hyung..."   
  
Junsu clapped a hand on Changmin's mouth.   
The cameraman stopped recording because he started laughing.   
  
The headlines the next day was because of the hospital clip.   
"Devotion created miracles? Is Jaejoong pregnant?"   
  
Jaejoong and Yunho had to do a press conference in the hospital with Junsu and Changmin present.   
  
"I'm sorry that a private conversation was recorded and made into weird headlines. My parents even called to ask if it was true. I have a fever! Really! So, it's not because I'm miraculously a girl!" Jaejoong clarified.   
  
"No, I don't want Jaejoong to be a girl! All those... No. I mean, yes, it would be easier, but I like this Jaejoong very much," Yunho said.   
  
"Can he? I mean, Yunho as a girl... Well, it would be interesting..."   
  
"Jaejoong!" Yunho admonished.   
  
"Well, they asked!"   
  
"Am I not enough?" Yunho pouted at his lover.   
  
Jaejoong broke into a beautiful smile. "You are always enough, Yunho," he answered cupping Yunho's cheek. "Even as a girl, I think you will also be more than enough."   
  
"What if you were both girls?" Changmin asked.   
  
Yuchun on Junsu's phone chuckled. "Changmin, if all five of us were girls, don't you think we would all be going through the same situation except in reverse?"   
  
"Oh, I make a prettier girl than Junsu. You might fall in love with me instead."   
  
"Hey!" Junsu squeaked.   
  
"And if Jaejoong hyung and Yunho hyung were both girls. They could get pregnant with some dude and have babies," Changmin said.   
  
Yuchun broke out laughing again. "Can you imagine us five all girls all pregnant at the same time?"   
  
"All played by the same no good bastard!" Junsu speculated.   
  
Yunho looked at his younger friends and said. "What if we were dogs?"   
  
"Or cats," Jaejoong said.   
  
"Didn't you want to be a rabbit?" Changmin asked.   
  
"Our conversations are always like this, so don't take what we say literally, really!" Yunho said. "Next you guys will be saying we are animals."   
  
"But I think I'd make for a cute bunny!" Jaejoong was arguing with Changmin, Junsu and Yuchun. "Just because Yuchun was the one that got the costume..."   
  
Yunho nudged Jaejoong. "You forgot your promise."   
  
"What promise?"   
  
"To kiss me in public for the next six months."   
  
"But I'm sick! I don't want to get you sick!" Jaejoong protested.   
  
"Cheek?" Yunho begged.   
  
Jaejoong sighed.   
  
The press conference ended with Jaejoong kissing Yunho's cheek tenderly. And Yunho grinning ear to ear.   
  
But it didn't stop there. Now the media and the public were waiting to record and capture all the public kisses Jaejoong promised Yunho.   
Go Ara told the press cattily that it was just a publicity stunt.   
  
Changmin laughed. "That will not go as well as Yunho hyung thinks it will. Because he's entirely lost to Jaejoong hyung's kisses."   
  
The first captured kiss was in a public park in Tokyo. Underneath a shower of sakura blossoms. It lasted ten long minutes. During which Yunho broke the kiss abruptly and placed his head on Jaejoong's shoulder and stayed that way for almost an hour. Jaejoong rubbed the other's back soothingly.   
  
Changmin laughed when asked why Yunho did that. And didn't answer.   
  
The second captured kiss wasn't planned. It was at the lobby of a hotel in Kuala Lumpur. The five met there to do a concert.   
  
Jaejoong and Yunho had not seen each other in person for two whole weeks. While the three men checked them in, Jaejoong had greeted the younger man with a kiss. Yunho wouldn't let go anymore. Alarmed, Junsu hurriedly grabbed one of the keys and walked the two to an elevator and shoved them into a room, throwing the key in after them and shutting the door.   
  
Of course, because everyone was speculating when those public kisses would occur, that was aired as well.   
  
The next kiss was planned. At their concert. Towards the end of the concert. It was going to be in the middle, but Yuchun, Changmin and Junsu argued to put it to the end. A good thing, considering the effect Jaejoong's kisses had on Yunho.   
  
Two months into it, Yunho was in an interview.   
  
"I'm considering banning Jaejoongie from kissing me in very public places," Yunho said when asked how the six month public kisses were going. "But Changmin and Yuchun considered that a breach of contract. Junsu was all for it as was Jaejoongie."   
  
"Since Jaejoong was for stopping it, why can't you?"   
  
"Because Changmin and Yuchun imposed heavier... Ummm... fines... If we did. So four more months then no more public kissing. I can't take much more of this," Yunho muttered.   
  
The next kiss recorded was a public park in Kyoto. The two were having a picnic and Jaejoong leaned over to kiss Yunho. Yunho toppled Jaejoong into the ground. After a few more minutes of kissing, Yunho just lay quietly on top of Jaejoong while Jaejoong soothed him, rubbing his back.   
  
A van with black tinted windows came to fetch them. Yunho was wearing very tight pants and a glimpse of his problem was captured. Netizens zoomed in on the problem.   
  
"Jaejoong's kisses gives Yunho a painful problem." was the headlines that aired the next day.   
  
Yuchun and Changmin had a good laugh at those headlines much to Jaejoong's and Yunho's consternation.   
  
The next kiss was unexpected. Jaejoong kissed Yunho at another press conference.   
  
The four men were already standing up to leave, but Jaejoong has not yet stood up.   
  
"I'm waiting for them to leave," Jaejoong said with a smile at Yunho's inquiry.   
  
"But they can't leave unless we all do," Yunho reasoned.   
  
"Well, I... ummm... I have to wait," Jaejoong muttered.   
  
"Jaejoongie, what are you talking about?"   
  
"Yunho," Jaejoong sighed with some frustration. "I'm not... decent."   
  
Yunho looked at him, but he was dressed like he always was. His eyes reflected confusion.   
  
Jaejoong frowned at Yunho and said, "Yunho, I wasn't prepared to kiss you today. I'm wearing skin tight pants. So, I can't leave."   
  
Changmin, Junsu and Yuchun came over and Changmin asked what the matter was.   
The press saw Jaejoong frowning and pouting.   
  
"I can't stand without embarrassing myself because I wasn't prepared for that kiss," Jaejoong muttered.   
  
Junsu looked alarmed. Yunho finally looked down and saw Jaejoong trying very hard to clamp his legs together. Yuchun fell into Changmin's chest and laughed. Changmin didn't quite know if he wanted to laugh or feel sorry for his hyung. Tight pants and a serious boner was... Well... Serious.   
  
Jaejoong groaned and placed his head on the table. He was banging his head lightly on the table. Yunho gathered the man so his head was on Yunho's shoulders instead.   
  
"Why did you have to look?" Jaejoong whined. "Now there is no way I can..."   
  
"How the hell did you prepare for kissing me in public if this is how you react when you're not prepared?" Yunho asked.   
  
"I was never immune to your kisses, bastard," Jaejoong bit out. "So I took pages out of actors' arsenals and wore three compression underwear, loose pants, a tunic, and a big jacket to hide any evidence."   
  
Yunho bit his lip to keep from laughing loudly. Jaejoong frustrated like this was too cute!!!!   
Yunho's hand crept towards Jaejoong's crotch. Jaejoong moaned.   
  
"It's not going away," Yunho smirked.   
  
"Of course not!" Jaejoong bit out. "You had to touch it!"   
  
Changmin shook his head. Junsu tugged at Changmin and whispered something to him.   
  
"But Jaejoong hyung's shirt is like a midriff thing for me!" Changmin exclaimed.   
  
"Just do it, Changmin!" Yunho commanded, already lifting up Jaejoong's shirt.   
  
Changmin shrugged and removed his sweater.   
  
"It's not like Jaejoong hyung can stand even with it," Changmin muttered.   
  
Yunho took the sweater and threw the shirt at Changmin. He dressed Jaejoong in the sweater.

The press was taking pictures of a shirtless Jaejoong and Changmin. Changmin's sweater was long enough to reach way below Jaejoong's hip. And Jaejoong's shirt fell just at Changmin's waist.   
  
"Still can't walk, can you?" Changmin asked.   
  
Jaejoong shook his head.

Yunho called on his phone to his manager asking to reserve a suite upstairs like now. Then he scooped up Jaejoong and motioned for the other three to follow.   
  
Their agency came out and said, "Sorry, there will be no more public kisses between the two. Two months short of the six month period. In fact, the five have to take a vacation. I'm not sure where, but I heard someplace that is tropical where they don't have to wear clothes."   
  
The media had a field day with that. There were plenty of reporters that wanted to find out where it was that they could get a photo of five naked Dong Bang Shin Ki men.


	4. Aired ~ Parte Quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something else was aired and Yunho confronts Changmin about it. But the three are getting more than they bargained for.

~*~

"Okay, I didn't do it this time!" Changmin said, facing his two hyungs.

"I'm just making sure," Yunho said.

"Don't look at me. I don't even know what you're talking about," Jaejoong huffed.

 

  
"You and Yunho hyung were seen fighting and making up again," Changmin clarified.

"Oh," Jaejoong said.

"Oh?" Yunho asked.  "That's it? You're not even mad or curious?"

Jaejoong sighed. "Yunho. I love you. But since we made that movie, we have been photographed on dates, arguing, kissing, smiling, etc.! There was that time in a hotel and we were photographed having sex by the windows!  How the hell they even knew it was your back and my head is beyond me! Nothing surprises me anymore!"

"Well, you guys are so freaking horny all the time, it's fucking obscene!" Changmin piped in.

"So, what are you saying? No more sex?" Yunho pouted.

Jaejoong looked at his lover and laughed.

"Not possible," Jaejoong said. "You and I... We can't live without touching. Especially since we can."

Yunho drew closer to Jaejoong.

"So, sex?" he asked, wragling his eyebrows at Jaejoong. "Maybe now?"

"No! No! No! Not when I'm here!" Changmin protested.

Yunho pounced on Jaejoong and had already stripped him off of his shirt. His belt buckle was next.

Jaejoong was trying to protest, but Yunho was too persuasive that Yunho's shirt and pants were being removed frantically.

"Yunho, we shouldn't because Changmin... in here," Jaejoong whispered.

"Then why...are...you...taking...off..my...clothes?" Yunho asked, each word followed by a wet kiss of lips and tongue down the satin expanse of Jaejoong's chest.

"Should I leave?" Changmin asked.

"No.. Oh yes!... No...wait...Changmin...Yunho... Ummm..." Jaejoong moaned.

"Yes, I should definitely leave," Changmin muttered.

"Stop...just...wait...wait...Jaejoong...ooooohhhhhh...don't stop..." Yunho moaned.

Changmin rolled his eyes and said, "Why am I the idiot that thinks they were talking to me? I'm leaving!"

"Yes! Right...like..ooooh!!" Jaejoong moaned.

Changmin slammed the door and came face to face with Junsu and Yuchun with their ears pressed to the wall.

"You guys are seriously going to listen to them?" Changmin asked incredulously.

Yuchun looked at him and said, "You actually stayed! Junsu and I can't stand it! We have to leave immediately and play with each other!"

"Ooohhh, Yuchun! They're moaning like crazy..." Junsu squeaked. "Is that...?? Oh my g...!!!! Jaejoong hyung is screaming!"

Changmin pressed an ear to the door.

"Yunho!!! Right there! Faster!!! Like that!!!  Aaaahhhh!!!"  
  
Changmin turned red. He looked at the other two and said, "I... Ummmm... Yeah." He left the other two briskly.

"Well, what do you know? Changmin is turned on by Jaejoong hyung screaming," Yuchun observed.

"Yuchun," moaned Junsu.

Yuchun laughed and scooped up his husband. "Let's go home."

"Drive fast, Chunnie!" Junsu demanded.

"Did Yunho hyung...???" Yuchun asked.

Junsu nodded. Yunho shouting Jaejoong's name was such a turn on for Junsu. It made him go crazy. And Yuchun was the recipient of such...delicious craziness.

"I hope the world never gets a hold of YunJae porn," Changmin muttered to himself as he stroked his cock frantically. "No one will get anything done. Fucking assholes!"


End file.
